


See You, See Me

by bluemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship is Magic, HP: EWE, Neville Needs a Hug, Post-War, SHIP NEVILLE WITH ALL THE BADASS LADIES, Unrequited Love, Why isn't Luna in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville isn't going to think about Ginny. Hermione isn't going to think about Weasleys at all. And maybe someday they'll figure it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You, See Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



> HI WHITNEY. 
> 
> I hope you like this! :)

"Hi, Neville!"

Hermione was out of breath, as usual, and carrying far too many books, as usual. But she had a pleasant smile on her face, and her hair wasn't quite as bushy as it could have been. Neville had this idea that the more stressed out Hermione was, the messier her hair became. It certainly seemed to be holding up, anyway.

"Hey," he said, setting his quill down to give her his full attention. "Has the meeting gone yet?"

"Not yet," Hermione replied, resting her pile of books on her hip. "I've still got an hour to prepare, which is fantastic, because I still feel completely underprepared."

Neville grinned. "I really doubt it, Hermione."

"I do!" Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "Wizarding Law is extremely complicated and this is my first proper meeting; I have to impress the board if I want them to even consider my proposal. And I'm having the hardest time finding any precedent for my ideas in any of these books, which is utterly ridiculous, if you ask me. I just can't possibly be the first witch to want to relax House Elf law. It's mad."

Neville decided to hold his tongue on his opinion of House Elves. Going against Hermione was never a good idea. Instead he just shook his head and began fiddling nervously with his quill. "Well, good luck," he said. "You won't need it, though. You'll be brilliant. You always are."

"Thanks, Neville," Hermione replied, her cheeks going pink. "I'll let you know how it goes. How's your report coming?"

"It's all right," Neville said, a bit sheepishly. "You know I'm a bit hopeless at writing. At most things resembling academics, actually." He gave a laugh. "Put me out there where there's some good to be done, and I'm on it. I'll do whatever I can to help people. But ask me to write about it...not so much." He shrugged. 

"Oh, Neville," Hermione replied, with a look of amusement. "It's a confidence issue, I'm sure of it. Don't think of it as writing a paper. Think of it as just speaking about what you've done, only in silent form. Think of it as telling a story to a friend. You could imagine you're talking to me, if you like."

Neville considered this and nodded slowly. "Yeah, that could work," he said. "Thanks, Hermione."

"Any time," Hermione replied, and he knew that she meant it. Hermione had helped him so many times before, and it was a nice feeling, knowing that she was still around to offer her support. "Oh, I almost forgot! Are you coming to the Burrow on Friday?"

He winced before he could help himself. "I'm not sure," he said slowly.

Hermione pursed her lips briefly, her eyes full of concern. "Well, I'm sure we'd all love to have you there," she said. 

"Sure," Neville said, spinning his quill between his fingers. "I'll see if I can make it."

She hesitated, then shifted her books in her hands, smiling at him again. "All right," she said. "See you around, Neville."

"Bye, Hermione." Neville stared down at his Auror report, chewing on his lip. He found it difficult to focus on work, his mind spinning elsewhere, to thoughts of the Burrow and the family who lived there. He loved the Weasleys, had always admired them and striven to emulate their strengths. Still...things had gotten rather complicated. Neville wasn't sure he could face them again. Or one of them.

Ripples of the Second War still flowed across the world, in little ways that could almost be ignored, shadows that could be cast away if only one had enough light. Society was improving in great strides, Death Eaters being rooted out of the earth just like stubborn teenage Mandrakes. But memories remained in the dirt left behind. Neville couldn't turn his back on that so easily.

He and Ginny had spent nearly an entire year together, running Dumbledore's Army and saving their fellow students from oppression. They'd been a duo, a team, partners in every move. Even after they'd moved inside the walls and others had joined them, house lines blurring and fading in the shadows...even then it had been Neville and Ginny, side by side, heart to heart.

She'd never shown any sign of being attracted to Neville, had never been anything but a close friend and confidant. But it was impossible not to be attracted to Ginny Weasley, her fire and light, strength and spirit. She was a force to be reckoned with. But Neville was nothing special, really...he was just Neville. Of course Ginny would never have chosen him.

And so he had distanced himself post-war, had thrown himself into his future and was currently trying his best to become a good Auror. Gran had encouraged him to go in that direction, and though he had been nervous at first, it did feel good to be in action again. To have a plan, a goal to accomplish, a person to rescue...that was what made Neville brave. Necessity. If he had a choice he could not have made himself do anything brave. He just had to keep convincing himself that there was no choice.

Either way, he wasn't going to be thinking about Ginny. It was unhealthy. He would go to the Burrow to see Hermione and Ron and Harry, and reminisce about the days of yore, days when he felt innocent and small. It was frightening sometimes, to be brave. Neville felt he probably knew that better than most other former Gryffindors. 

Neville set his report aside and instead conjured a fresh roll of parchment. He would write to Gran instead; maybe that would inspire him to get his mind back together.

**

Neville had only been to the Burrow a couple of times but each of them were occasions full of life and sound. It seemed as though there was always a line of people coming and going, always a group hanging about chatting or laughing about something. Even in the darkest times, love could be found there. It was a lot different than Neville's home life had been, that was for sure.

He squeezed his way into the door and offered Mrs. Weasley a shy smile. "Hullo."

"Thank you for coming, Neville," the Weasley matriarch replied, beaming down at him as she passed. "Ginny will be so pleased to see you."

Neville wasn't so sure about that, but he managed a friendly nod all the same. The house was packed to the edges, it seemed, with many people Neville knew and some he didn't. It was an all-out affair to celebrate Ginny's birthday, it seemed.

"Oh, hi, Neville," Hermione said, breathing something that sounded oddly like a sigh of relief. She leaned against him, brushing her thick mane of hair out of her face. "I'm so glad you're here, Harry's just vanished and I've no one – but how are you?" Her face seemed slightly flushed. "Did you get your report finished? You know it is due first thing in the morning."

Neville couldn't help but feel better in Hermione's presence. Some people found her to be overly bossy, pushy and overbearing...but there was something soothing about that for Neville. He found it endearing, that she could care so much about so many things. It was admirable.

They talked about work for a bit, sharing stories of last minute scribblings to get their reports done on time – Neville of course starting from scratch, Hermione rewriting hers for the fifth time – and their experiences in the world of Wizarding politics. Eventually, the conversation turned to things of a lighter nature, trips to Diagon Alley and favorite foods and reminiscing about happier times. Neville found the time going by so easily, just sitting with Hermione in a corner, and for the longest time he didn't even think about Ginny.

He knew that Hermione had a past with Ron, something equally intense, if not more so, than his own experience pining after Ginny. But as they sat together talking, Neville found that Hermione was completely over Ron, and in fact had begun to have feelings for somebody else, though she would not confess as to who. "Someone worthy, I'd wager," Neville said, grinning. "You only deserve someone who appreciates you completely."

Hermione's face was flushed; she glanced sideways before responding. "Yes, well, I would hope so as well," she said. "Though honestly, I don't think he even knows I'm alive." She gave a mirthless laugh. "I have the most horrid choice of men, apparently."

Neville shrugged, feeling suddenly self-conscious, acutely aware of every inch of his body, every muscle straining to feel natural and failing miserably. "No worse than my choice of girls," he countered.

"Oh, Neville." Hermione sighed and touched his arm, her warm fingers lingering briefly before she pulled away. "She was never going to see you that way only because she saw Harry first. It doesn't make you unworthy."

"I know," he told her. "I've always known that, Hermione."

And though they had songs and cake and party games, Neville couldn't bring himself to speak to Ginny personally, to wish her a happy birthday. It was just too much for him at the moment; he needed time for their past to recede fully into the shadows. Only then could he face the future with a clear head.

Perhaps then he would develop a better choice for his affections. And Hermione, too.

Neville smiled at her, his dear friend. He had always admired Hermione Granger, from the first day of Hogwarts, when she'd helped him look for his toad. Someday, maybe, they'd figure it all out together.


End file.
